


What is love?

by Drixitan



Category: Sound Horizon
Genre: M/M, when you write a joke and the turn it into a fic, when your characters are a mix of too wise and too stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 20:59:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12261990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drixitan/pseuds/Drixitan
Summary: Part of the AU were Hiver lives with Noël and he is still learning new things from the world everyday. What happen when he starts wondering what is love?





	What is love?

**Author's Note:**

> This originally started as a joke idea and turn out to a serious fic... Hope somebody enjoy it....
> 
> 1st english is not my 1st language, sorry about that, but thanks to my friend who made a revision of this :*!!
> 
> 2nd I'm using "spanish formatting": aka: dialog are like this: -Hello! I'm not ready to show my bad writing to the world.-

- _Monsieur_ Noël? – He called.-

-Cut it out with the monsieur shit Hiver, I already told you it’s not necessary. – I sighed deeply. He looked at me, troubled.- Whats going on?

-I wanted to ask you something.

-What is it this time?

-What is “love”?

-…Wh-what? – I exclaimed as a look of distress crossed Hiver’s face.-

-Oh no, have I asked the wrong thing again? - He sounded upset, I fidgeted with my fingers, not knowing what to do.-You are turning red, I'm sorry I didn’t mean to make you mad.

-No, it's okay, I… - My gaze met his. How I could even begin to explain it? This was way too embarrassing.- Why are you asking this?

-Well, everywhere I look, I see or read things that say, “it’s because of love”, “love is the answer”, “loving you is painful” and so on. There are so many variations, it’s hard for me to grasp the true meaning of it…-He closed his eyes and put a hand on his chest. - I remembered all the romans I have seen, all different but at the same time holding the concept of love in their own particular way.

He looked down before continuing talking, his face turned red. -I also tried to use that “internet” device that you taught me, and the Google showed me this song, “What is Love” and… I’m not sure what it means but a baby had hurt him, and there were _naked_ ladies there too.- He looked even more troubled than before.

I felt myself die on the inside. Why did I teach him how to use that?

-Oh my God! Hiver, no! - I cut him off. - Remind me to never let you use the computer on your own again. - He fell into silence suddenly, most likely even more worried than before as I recollected my thoughts.

-Cough - I broke the silence.-… How do I explain this... Well, you see, love is… Complicated? – I could tell he was confused, since he had a puzzled face, a little curious as well.- Mmm love is something you feel when you, mm, like something. Or someone.

-Oh, oh! – He clapped his hands together in understanding.- I like tea, so does that mean I love tea? – I tried to hide my laughter, he was too innocent.-

-Yeah, and no. I mean you can love tea but love is a more powerful feeling. You want to protect that thing you love and wish nothing else more than their happiness,…- I paused, as I started to realize my own feelings, but I brushed them away. - I guess?

-… - Hiver stood there silently, lost in thought.- Is it like with Miss Violette and Miss Hortense?

-Oh yeah, that’s a type of love. I forgot that there are different types of love, let’s try to use so examples, let's see… mmm, oh you can love things, like you love tea and I love music. – Hiver nodded showing he got that one. – There is also friend love, I think Miss Violette and Hortense would fit there since you all care for each other so much.

-Oh…

-Yeah and then there is filial love or family love? I guess I don’t know how to call it, it’s like the mmm the love a mother would have for their child. – I said those words trying to not think too much about how that was not always true.- I’m sorry if I’m not making much sense.

-No, it’s okay, I think I understand that, I have felt filial love before. – Hiver closed his eyes and touched his chest where his heart was supposed to beat.-

-And lastly there’s romantic love… I guess… That’s like when two person care for each other and mmm… er… - I stood there trying to think how to explain it without getting too embarrassed myself.- Like when two persons decide to make a couple and stuff… - I blurted out, I felt my face warm stronger than before, and my stomach did a flip.-

-Stuff? – He repeated, tilting his head to a side like a small puppy.-

-Argh… like that’s the type of strong love people have with others that makes them to want to be together for their whole life and form families and that sort of shit… I seriously don’t know how to explain it. – I felt warmth on my whole body, I was sweating.-

-How do you know it is love?

-Errr…. I don’t know, I guess you don’t know how to behave in front of them, your heart races, and you are afraid to make mistakes I guess. – I couldn’t explain this to him anymore.-

-My heart…

-Oh. – Looking at his chest, I remembered his so-called “condition”.- Okay you feel, mmm, like butterflies in your stomach.

-What? Why would someone eat butterflies? – He looked at me in horror.-

-Oh my God! Hiver, no! They don’t eat it, that’s stupid! It’s a just “feeling” you get in here. – I pointed at his stomach.-

-Oh, like when you are nervous.

-Yes! Like that!

-But sometimes love is like a warm feeling too. You feel your body warm up and it even shows up on your face sometimes.

-Love sounds complicated. – I nodded, agreeing.- But why do people sometimes say that love can hurt?

-You can’t control it, sometimes you love something that makes you suffer. Sometimes you love but... they couldn’t love you back.

-That… is sad.

-Yeah. – I noticed how he looked heartbroken.- It’s okay, don’t feel bad. People will always try to find a way to love and be loved.

-And what do you do when you feel like you love somebody else?

-Mmm, well, you try to show it. Caring for them, being with them, or even just telling them. Like you are always making tea because you love it.

-Because I love… tea…

-Mmhm – I agreed and smiled shyly, but he still had a troubled look on his face.-

-Noël, have you ever felt love before?

-Ahhh, I guess… - I scratched the back of my head. I wasn’t sure honestly, love was indeed a complicated concept, and I really wasn’t feeling like being bothered by it. But the feeling in my stomach and the heat in my body made me feel guilty for thinking that. I tried to pay no attention to it and change the direction of the conversation. - Why do you look so worried about this?

-I don’t know… I feel I had been having this feeling that I couldn’t put a name to it yet, but it feels like love now… But I’m not sure what to do with it. - He shrugged.-

-Mmm just be yourself, that’s important. You can’t expect someone to love you back if you aren’t yourself.

-Okay. – He nodded and smiled at me.- Thank you a lot, Noël. I think I understand more now.

-No problem, dude.

Hiver went away and I remained standing there, watching him. I pressed a hand to my heart.

-A racing heart huh? – I could feel my own beating madly. - What a bunch of crap you are. – I lamented.-

-Huh? Did you say something? – Hiver peeked out from the kitchen.-

-No, nothing.

-Okay. – He smiled that innocent smile of his. Was it wrong that I wanted to protect that smile? ... Maybe I was already being bothered by it…- I’m going to make some tea, would you like some?

-Sure… - He already said he was feeling something like love… I felt a pain in my own chest.-

… Indeed love is painful… Because sometimes loving someone means to let them be… you can’t force someone to love you back… and a broken heart doesn’t want to be broken again…

**.**

**.**

**.**

[ **Baby don't hurt me, don't hurt me** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HEXWRTEbj1I)

[ **No more~♪♫** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HEXWRTEbj1I)


End file.
